


Pink skies and Poppies

by Crying_Cryptid



Series: Cryptid's Mcyt Fanfics [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Big Brothers, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Cryptid/pseuds/Crying_Cryptid
Summary: Set during the Prison security breach! Mmmmmm canon divergence bc I want that good ol angsty sbi stuff.Tommy is trapped, he screams one name before passing out. Dream pays the price
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Cryptid's Mcyt Fanfics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 180





	1. Scream your heart out Theseus.

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue isn't accurate to the stream, canon divergence! This is my first AO3 Post so wish me luck

This couldn't be happening, not here, not now.  
Explosions rang through the prison and Dream looked around in confusion. It made Tommy want to vomit, his fake confusion and sympathy. His breathing started to shake as Dream approached with his hand out as a soothing gesture --all it did was make Tommy panic more--  
"Sam! Saaam!" his cries rang out on deaf ears  
"He can't hear you Tommy. It'll be fun, we can bond while we wait!"  
His nose crinkled at Dream's voice, sickeningly sweet and dripping with something just under the surface.  
"No...Sam please let me out!"  
"I already told you he can't hear you. It's just the two of us here right now"  
"Sam! Phil! Phil please-" his voice broke and he cursed internally at the weak shake his voice had. Typing away on his communicator he breathed out a shakey breath when Sam answered but the anxiety came back full force when he realized he was stuck. He was stuck with Dream, his floating porcelain head tilting at an odd angle as he shuffled closer. His breathing hitched at the close proximity and he took one last deep breath and yelled as loud as he could, the sound bouncing off the walls. "TECHNO!"  
He sobbed, "Please....please I need my brother. you said you would protect me-" His view was obstructed by Green. Green....he scrambled away and felt his head smack into the obsidian wall. Eyes blurred he didn't stop starring at Dream until the last second of consciousness.  
→.............................................................←  
Techno hummed to himself softly, Phil sitting in a chair nearby reading a book. The voices had been oddly quiet today, only a bit of talking and random questions. Then suddenly they were a riot in his head. He slammed his hand down on the table, the other cupping his head.  
"Tech? You okay?" Phil's voice sounded like the squeaking of a mouse compared to the symphony going off inside his head; they talked so loud that they blurred together barely understandable in the depths of his head.  
"Tommy.Dreamishurtingtommywehavetohelp, tommypog. kill dream! Blood! Blood God! Protect him; Protect Tommy-" Techno straightened up, Phil stumbling in surprise from his position besides him. "Where's Tommy? We need to get to him now"  
Phil frowned "Toms? I thought you hated him?"  
"It's.... complicated. The voices tell me he's in trouble. I....let's just go" he turned and grabbed his cape. Phil hummed and followed behind him. 

Whatever was happening it wasn't good.


	2. 2. Savior of one or Savior of none

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno arrives, Tommy well.....he's in a different place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so out of Canon but shhhh let's ignore that in favor of PloT

Life was harder in the void. That's what Tommy had decided to call this place and it made sense when he saw who resided in the area with him. The horns curling around floppy ears and mutton chops were hard to ignore, Schlatt had turned into a bit of a different person in death. He was still the crazy, alcoholic that everyone knew but it was all softer. He held a small smile wherever he went and a wedding ring hung around his neck; he was just....nicer and more apologetic. The soft blue sweater, the ring and the bottle in his hand didn't seem to go together at all; Tommy knew the ring wasn't real just like the heart pattern on Schlatt's sweater, it couldn't be real....because Quackity had put the rings on his beanie so he'd always have them. Tommy thinks they were in love once but he can't ever be sure since he was exiled while they were together.   
"kid? focus please"   
Tommyinnit snaps back to reality with a hand on his shoulder. "Schlatt? Oh god am I fucking dead?"   
The Ram shakes his head "Nah, more like in-between. Don't worry Kiddo, someone's coming to get you"   
Tommy swallows thickly and nods   
"Hey do me a favor please?"   
"Uh sure?"   
"Tell Quackity I'm sorry would ya? he deserves better than me"   
Tommy nodded and Schlatt ,or...Glatt as he'd refered to himself as, smiled and looked away. "Tell Tubbo that I'm sorry for being such a shitty dad. He can have my cap if he wants, I don't need it here"   
Tommy sucks in a breath as Schlatt faded from his vision. He must be waking up.   
→............................................................←  
Techno stormed into the Prison with the rage of a bull, The Warden whirred to life. "Hello, Currently no visitors are allowed at this time. Thank you for visiting, come back when Sam is available"  
Techno went right past him and the Warden whirred to life, chasing after him with heavy metal steps as Techno ran to the main room, a smaller and lighter pair of footsteps that had to be Phil. He didn't even think before chugging a fire resistance potion and ender pearling straight in. Phil waited as the Warden drew back the Lava, showing Techno now going faster because of the chance to actually see the cell.   
He climbed onto the obsidian like something straight from some horror story. Tommy was against the wall, looking very groggy as Techno straightened out and walked to him; Dream hissed from where he sat but made no attempt to stop Techno from grabbing Tommy and lifting him Bridal Style.   
"Don't worry Theseus. I'm here now"   
"T-techno?"   
"Yeah....yeah it's me, you won't be trapped here anymore I Promise"   
Techno stepped away from Dream and splashed fire resistance on himself and his younger brother. Swimming through the Lake towards Phil.   
"We'll be out of your hair now Warden, just let us take Tommy. He doesn't belong here anyways"   
The Warden tilted his head as the two reached where Philza and he were talking.   
"That is sufficient I suppose, next time please refer to protocol however"   
"We will don't worry. We don't really want to be here much anyways"   
"I will tell Sam that Tommy is with you, while he is not happy with you both at the current moment you are Tommy's legal guardian. I will allow you to take him"   
Phil nodded in slight confusion, why was Sam mad at him? He shrugged and his wings rustled behind him, "Okay. Thank you"   
"Please leave the premises now"  
Techno was ushered out with Phil and Tommy, his grip never going slack on his younger brother. 

"I think it's time we go home, Ranboo is probably waiting for us."


End file.
